


No Apologies

by AmazonDjinn



Series: Rebuilding a Dynasty [3]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonDjinn/pseuds/AmazonDjinn
Summary: Shades makes a bold move as Mariah preps for the grand re-opening of Crispus Attucks.





	

"They won't go easy on you," Shades tells Mariah as he leans against the door frame while she finishes straightening out her pant suit.   
  
"Without Mr. Stokes here to defend himself, it will be easy to pass much of the blame to him and his corrupt dealings," Alex piped up, quickly adding, "No offense, of course," before clearing his throat.  
  
"I'm not going to blame Cornell," she sighed, giving herself the once over. "I'm going to tell them I dropped the ball and that it won't happen again. Harlem is my home, and I'm going to pay more attention to what is going on around here."  
  
"That's a great angle, Madam Councilwoman," Alex said.   
  
"Take responsibility without apologizing," Shades added.  
  
She looked at him in the mirror, "I don't have anything to apologize for. It wasn't my guns or money they found at Crispus Attucks."  
  
Shades smiled back at her, that proud upturn in his lips made her smile in reply. "Bring the car around, Alex," she said, eyes still on Shades even though he was wearing his glasses, "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said as he was already heading back down the stairs.   
  
"Do you have everything you need for the VIP after-party at the club tonight?" she asked, finally drawing her eyes away from Shades and back to her own reflection as she teased her hair some more.  
  
He pushed himself off the door frame and stepped into the bathroom behind her. "It's all taken care of," he said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
  
"This isn't like me," she admits, dropping her arms to her sides and balling her hands into fists, "I'm nervous and I can't shake it."  
  
Shades moved closer still, squeezing both her shoulders with a firm grip. "That's a good thing," he almost whispered, leaning toward her.   
  
Mariah rolled her eyes, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Your cousin is dead, tragically murdered by that super freak, Luke Cage. You found out your community facilities were being used without your permission for illegal activity. You were arrested and falsely accused of being involved in said criminal activity," he tilted his head and smirked before continuing. "This requires a different approach than meeting with crime bosses. Your public needs to see that you have been affected by this and that you are doing everything in your power to make sure it doesn't happen again. This is Harlem -- everyone loves a good comeback story."  
  
She thought about his observation and a slow smile spread across her face. She reached up and patted his left hand as she spoke, "Careful, Hernan, your inner politician is showing."  
  
He smiled big at that, all teeth, "Cornell called me a 'Gangster Consultant' once," he recalled.  
  
"I am not a gangster," she pointed at his reflection.  
  
"You know what I think of you," he replied, lowering his voice. His hands began to travel down her arms, and when he made it to her elbows, moved his hands to her waist where he reached around from behind to unbutton her pants.   
  
He paused to look up at her to make sure she was OK with this. A slight head tilt and a devious smile was enough for him. He pulled his left hand away, attempting to reach up and remove his glasses, but she stopped him. "No," she said firmly, "Leave them on," she commanded as she guided his left hand with her own.   
  
Their hands slid beneath the waistband of her panties as her fingers guided his between her legs. He let out a long, slow breath as he made contact with first her clit before she pushed two of his fingers inside her. She inhaled sharply at the sensation and let her head fall back so that it rested on his shoulder.   
  
Shades didn't think it possible get tired of seeing her come undone at his touch. She was always so put together, and to be frank, completely out of his league, yet here they were. He'd watched her beat a man to death -- a man he once called a friend -- and all it did was turn him on. But to be able to watch her face while he was inside of her? The fact that he could make one of the most powerful women in Harlem weak in the knees? He didn't need drugs when he could get drunk on that satisfaction.  
  
After a few minutes, he could feel a cramp creeping up his forearm, but there was no chance of him stopping before Mariah was done. Her hand had gone slack already, with him doing all of the work. But something about his hand being between the heat of her palm and the heat of her sex drove him wild.   
  
He could tell she was close by the way her free hand gripped the arm he had around her torso. She was staring at him so intently in the mirror that he'd have sworn she could see right through the lenses of his Ray-Bans. His eyes held her gaze until she lowered her head and came with a moan. Shades spread his fingers inside her just to feel her walls push harder against them. Now that she'd lowered her head, he nipped at the top of her ear, causing her to look up.  
  
This time, she did throw him a look as if to say that was too bold. He stood up straight and removed his hand from her pants. It didn't take Mariah long to get back to her all business persona. But when she turned to face him and tried to shoo him out of the bathroom, he grabbed her left hand by the wrist and sucked each finger, one by one. His tongue delicately maneuvering over each finger in his mouth to remove any trace of her wetness from her hands.   
  
She pulled her hand away before he could get to the pinky finger, "I already know you have a talented tongue. Now get out of here so I can clean up," she teased and she pushed him out of the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Shades looked down at his own erection straining in his pants and shook his head. Putting his own fingers in his mouth, he sucked off the last remnants of Mariah as he carefully made his way downstairs. Maybe, he thought, he'd get lucky later and Mariah would finish what he started.


End file.
